


Can't Sleep

by Charlie_Alexander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Alexander/pseuds/Charlie_Alexander
Summary: Pidge hasn't slept in over 4 days, and the other paladins seem to worry especially lance





	Can't Sleep

As pidge laid there awake, it was nearly 3 am, and yet she still couldn't seem to fall asleep, it had been nearly five days since she last had a full nights sleep, the other paladins had noticed how tired and how much she had been isolating herself, it wasn't an uncommon behavior for her but before she would at least say "Hi." to let the others know she wasn't dead. she didn't know what else to do other then begin working on different machines she had started to build from scratch, some of the metal was rusted usually, she would be careful with parts like this but she was way too tired to be careful, as her hand slid across the metal thick red blood dripped down her hand "Ah!" she yelps in pain standing up.

Lance heard her, waking up wearily he got out of bed "..pidge..?" he called out heading to her room "You good?" he asked looking at her, his concern lined his expression "What happened?" he ran up to her grabbing her bloody hand "we need to get this bandaged up." he lead her out of the room and to the bathroom "What were you doing at 3 in the morning?" he asked as he cleaned up the cut.

"I was building something.." she replied rubbing her eyes.

"At Three in the morning!? geez you really do need to sleep." he stated, there was this long silence before anyone really spoke again "I'm gonna stay with you tonight to make sure you actually sleep." he continued, wrapping pidge's hand up. "Come on lets get you to bed." he said grabbing her other hand and leading her to her room before going to his to grab a pillow and blanket so he could sleep on her floor. this time it didn't take her long for her to fall asleep.


End file.
